


King Boo X Luigi prompt stuff cause I can

by INKyy



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, As it should be, But all will be gay, Fluffy, It's my gay boys!, Kingbooigi, M/M, Semi-mute Luigi headcannon, if you want something shipped ya have to do it yourself, not sure how many i'mma do really, prompts, some prompts will be angsty, some will be fluffy, some will probably be weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INKyy/pseuds/INKyy
Summary: Just a bunch of prompts i found online and putting them into a series of Kingbooigi fanfic, because I really have nothing better to do with my summer break...
Relationships: King Boo/Luigi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	1. The Look

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one and all to a bunch of prompts imma do for King Boo and Luigi. BECAUSE I THINK THEY'RE CUTE AND THERE'S NOT ENOUGH OF 'EM! *ahem* But, yeah. A few of these will definitely be fluffy and a few will be angsty and probably dark... IDK yet.
> 
> Ratings are gonna differ from chapter to chapter I believe. This first one is a General audiences type. I'm not overly proud of this first one, personally I find it a touch over the place but screw it I say! I'm making this stupid series for Moi!

Recently, Luigi seemed to have been feeling a whole lot more nervous around King Boo… 

Of course, this shouldn’t really have been all that surprising for the green plumber. He was very aptly described as a walking ball of nerves to anyone who knew him even a little. **Especially** King Boo, who was **more** than _“familiar”_ with the anxious man and his overall jumpy behavior. 

Even when they became a whole lot more peaceful towards each other, similar to Bowser’s treatment, finally being allowed to attend karting, partying and other sports with the crew. You know, _so long as the boo didn’t use his powers to cheat in the events…_ There was still this strange aura about the ghost whenever he was around the taller Mario brother. 

Some chalked it up to the crowned boo just holding strong to a grudge towards Luigi. You know, for defeating him on the multiple occasions he abducted his brother and friends. Bowser was definitely similar in that sense with Mario as well. But, there was just something a little _different_ about it... Something a little more than just an extra competitive edge against an adversary… Something different than pure hostility, _but no one could really pinpoint exactly what though._

But then, there came the **_looks_ **.

The recent strange looks King Boo would more than _occasionally_ give to Luigi could be best described as… Well... _Creepy_ to say the least. His face whenever he’d glance at the green plumber, would twist into something of a heavy-lidded squint. A barbed-toothed grin splitting open like a dark and jagged crevasse in the ghost’s pale face as he proceeded to stare holes into Luigi. Not seeming to care if anyone, much less Luigi himself noticed him or not.

Mario when he first caught sight of it, described it as though King Boo was plotting something absolutely wicked for his poor brother, and couldn’t help but grin cryptically at his thoughts. Princess Peach and Bowser both did their best to simply brush it off, believing it was just the ghost trying to creep Luigi out for the heck of it. Daisy… Well, she seemed to only roll her eyes whenever she saw it, oddly enough. A small grin of her own playing across her lips.

And Luigi would immediately glance in the other direction when he noticed. Pretending not to have even seen it at all. The man’s face would even grow a tinge red, a small bead of sweat running down his temple as he went up a few degrees, before resuming with whatever it was he was doing in his bid to ignore it.

_Eventually, after a round of go-karting… Mario had finally spoken up._

“ **That’s it!** I can’t take it anymore… Please tell me you guys have been seeing what I’ve been seeing…”  
  
Bowser paused in tending to his flattened tire to shoot a glare towards the red hero. Just a bit bitter in losing first place in the final lap of the round, when Mario had suddenly flung a blue shell his way. Passing by the wreckage that was bowser's vehicle after the explosion, and stealing first place for himself. “The narcissism of naming every event we have after yourself?” The koopa's gravelly voice grinded into the plumber in clear sarcastic agitation. 

He felt Peach beside him, wincing when she slapped his shoulder harshly at the unnecessary comment. The princess had walked over from her bike to join in on the conversation, if not to also act as mediator between the two knuckle-heads, so they wouldn’t start picking fights in between racing. After giving one more disappointed glare at the now hunched koopa, Peach looked over to give Mario a small smile.

“Seeing what, Mario?” She asked, watching the man scrunch his bulbous nose in frustration at his own relooping thoughts. “King Boo? They way he’s been looking at my bro, like he wants to bite his face off?” Mario stated a little too bluntly. Peach raised her hand to her lips in remembrance of the odd tension between the ghost and the plumber. Bowser merely snorted at the observation, annoyed at the red plumber’s overprotective nature towards his little brother.

“So the marshmallow likes to give him a dumber version of the stink-eye, so what? I do that with you all the time!” Peach nodded in small agreement with the large koopa. Though, was a little hesitant to show it due to its rough undertone. “Um, yeah. King Boo’s just being a bit competitive with Luigi. It’s not something to lose our minds over, Mario.” The mushroom princess defended.

Mario was about to retort with another comment, claiming how it was more creepy then competitive, but then a high and playful laugh had cut off the remainder of his thoughts. 

All participants of the conversation turned their heads to see Daisy giggling like a madwoman by the corner of the room, leaning on the supply rack as her only support as she clutched her stomach tightly. Clearly unable to hold back her hysterics at the contents of their discussion regarding her favorite dimwits.

Funnily enough, Daisy had apparently befriended the ghost king over time during these small events. Not only that, but seemed to enjoy dragging him into her small friend group with Luigi. Claiming something along the lines of getting those two to try and get along. Of course, neither Luigi or King Boo looked to have spoken much during the first small gatherings that the princess would force them into, both men would even go out of their ways to avoid eye contact whenever possible. The brunette sometimes even had to carry an entire conversation all by herself, while the two remained relatively quiet doing their own thing in their own respective corner, but still clearly listening.

It took a while until they were able to actually have a good back and forth without Daisy's help, after a few of these sessions. She had definitely considered it a success. Of course, these were before the strange looks the king was now more than willing to dig into Luigi. _And her little gatherings now seemed more like watching an oblivious owner introducing her hungry cat to a defenseless bird that she brought into the house in Mario’s humble opinion..._

Needless to say, the red plumber sort of blamed Daisy for encouraging these stupid glances in his brother's direction. "And what's so funny about this, Daisy?" Mario glowered incredulously at the yellow princess, now dying down in her hysterics to wipe a tear away from her flushed cheek.

"Ohoho nothing really, dude. Your innocence is just pretty funny… Heh!" She snickered, earning a curious brow raise of everyone aside from Mario, who was still frowning. “And what’s that supposed to mean exactly?” Bowser questioned with an indignant huff at the Princess, smoke billowing from his nostrils. Clearly irritated by the tomboy’s annoying chortles and snorts.

This didn’t intimidate Daisy as much as he wanted it too, merely rolling her eyes playfully at the fire-breathing lizard before going on to reply in a chipper tone. “Well, my guess is that KB just doesn’t really know how to express himself properly... You know, without coming off as that _big spooky scary ghosty_ that everyone knows him for.” She hummed amusement, further confusing the others in the room.

“Huh?” All three said in unison. 

Daisy simply waved them off, almost annoyed of their collective cluelessness. Though was kind enough to elaborate more as she turned to work on her own vehicle. 

"Eh, sorry I can't say much guys. Something about, if I _utter one breath to anyone about it then I may never wake again,_ or whatever…" Daisy quoted in a comically deeper voice, rolling her eyes with a small frown as she recited what she thought was a ridiculous demand. But, she shook her head from that thought, still smiling. "But, what I **can** say without worrying ‘bout that sort of thing, is that those _looks_ you guys are so worried about, aren't anything.. Bad. Promise."

With that, she put all her focus into tending her kart. A devilish smirk stretched across her tanned face while hearing the rather _loud_ protests of an annoyed Mario and an all too intrusive Peach when Daisy played the silent treatment as she refused to talk about the matter any further than she already had. Bowser simply shrugged it off, not one to really stick his muzzle into other people's business unless it concerned him.

Daisy merely chuckled at the shorter brother's weak attempts at both bribery and threats, as he demanded to know what she was inferring. She didn't even spare the stout man a glance when a loud bell rang out in the small room, indicating that the second course was about to begin and that all racers should report to the race track. Daisy simply switched her vehicle to drive and began dragging it to the next awaiting course, everyone following closely behind her.

Peach also didn’t light up much in her probing. While _certainly_ not as bad as Mario was being right now, she would still poke at the yellow princess about details, promising profusely that she wouldn’t tell a soul. This continued on until they finally reached the track with their vehicles. A few karts were already lined up on the path and even had other racers either chatting amongst one another or just lounging quietly in their respective vehicles.

When Daisy skimmed the area, she almost laughed again when she saw Luigi’s familiar green kart… With a damning white motorcycle _right behind it._

The yellow Princess sighed in relief when she noticed both Peach and Mario had finally quieted down and then some, as the two subjects of the topic had entered the track yard with them. The two had their undivided attention as they came out from the bathroom halls toward the track, even Bowser looked on with subtle interest as he studied even the two’s most benign movements. The Koopa had to admit he was… A _little_ curious at what the tomboy was implying in her cryptic wording.

Luigi seemed to lead in front of the ghost, a little quicker in his casual trot to the track as the large ghost followed _almost too closely_ behind the taller Mario brother. The Koopa wouldn’t be too surprised if that wimpy man could feel that oversized puffball’s breath going down his neck, especially with how close he’d been floating behind the green plumber.

That’s when Bowser caught something off in said green plumber’s attire. Clearly a little more ruffled in its presentation, an overall strap hanging loosely from the green plumber’s shoulder. What's weirder, Luigi wasn’t wearing his trademarked green cap. Without it, it had revealed his brown hair had become a mess of strands. Upon even further inspection, he found that it had been clutched _a little too tightly_ in the man’s gloved fist.

And if Bowser squinted hard enough, he could catch that Luigi had appeared flushed and damp, as if he just got done running a marathon.

It only really clicked with the koopa, when he finally paid notice to the look of terribly smug satisfaction that crowned boo was not at all shy about showing as he trailed closely behind the flustered man.

And he recognised that _smug_ look. 

That was the same look that had Mario in such a tissy right now.

The large Koopa had to admit he chuckled a bit at the implication his mind was quickly making. **_“Lucky little cotton ball…”_ **Bowser mused briefly, sparing a quick glance at Daisy. Only to see her sharing a knowing look with him, obviously being tipped off from his give away sniggering, and was very clearly more than happy to share in their little secret of the two dorks walking towards them.

Bowser was also happy to have something to hold over Mario’s thick head for once. As both he and Peach didn’t seem to have caught on to it yet, which the Koopa King found all too hysterical.

You can call him bitter all you want to. He won’t care.


	2. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever get that feeling of being watched? Luigi sure gets that one all the time!  
> But tonight, it's a lot more... Noticeable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell ya, It's really tricky to write an argument scene when you make one of the characters unable to actually talk... BUT GOSH DARN IT! I am a stubborn little creature soooooo screw it.

The plumber felt a chill crawl up his spine as he shot a quick glance over his shoulder for the third time that evening. Only to be greeted by the empty and damp cobbled streets of the mushroom town, dimly illuminated only by the tall street lamps that lined it.

He was being followed.

_Or being watched at the very least…_ The man had to somewhat try and pretend to be a little _optimistic_ about it. But there was hardly a doubt in his mind that he was entirely right in that statement, and something was indeed spying on him from the shadows of the large town surrounding him.

He reasoned that maybe it was just one of the toads watching him from the windows, and that was what was giving him that _hopefully unnecessary_ sting of anxiety that made the hair on the back of his neck stand, and his body to go cold. Luigi knew he was one of the most paranoid creatures on the planet, bar none. And so it wouldn’t be that much of a stretch to make that he was just blowing what was probably nothing out of proportion.

But, whatever the case… He felt it best to pick up the pace a bit. No need to dawdle for the mystery witness.

_Just walk quicker, Luigi. There’s no need to make a scene about it. It’s probably nothing. That’s the usual with you, freaking out over even the slightest rustle of sounds. Like the small, metallic rumble of a shifted trash can. Or that subtle whistle of non-existent wind that was kicking up the leaves to fly quickly past you. Or even that suspiciously warm air practically licking the back of your neck now._ **_So stop jogging, Luigi._ **

Despite the eternal battle he was having with himself, Luigi all but flew down the street now, with break-neck speeds that probably would’ve made a blue hedgehog blush. Either way, he refused to turn his head to look behind him. Trying to preserve the last of his denial that anything was actually chasing him.

Eventually, brick and mortar became dirt and grass, as Luigi rushed hastily into the surrounding forest of the mushroom kingdom. Large, green hills loomed overhead of the trees as masses of shadows in the darkness of the falling night.

He didn’t realize how exhausted he had become until he had suddenly tripped over an unearthed root in the ground, crashing onto the grassy floor with a dull thud. He groaned, painfully so as his throat had become dry and aching. The plumber had found himself gasping dryly for breath as he remained collapsed on the ground. 

That’s when he felt it. Something just above him. Looming there quietly.

His mind swam with panic and a thousand conclusions on what it was and what it was going to do to him, but Luigi had remained as still as death, not daring to even look up. Afraid one small movement might be his last.

Then Luigi felt that warm brush of wind across his back, too hot to be anything naturally produced. Something that one would equate with a hot breath of air from something _alive._ Luigi bit his tongue to fight a whine threatening to rip from his parched throat.

_Just… Don’t move, Luigi… Maybe it’s vision is based off movement like in that strange monster movie your brother made you go see once-_

**_SLUuuurrRRP!!_ **

A slimy sensation smacked the side of Luigi’s body, threatening to drag the plumber across the floor with the pressure that was applied to the wet mass of bumpy muscle that was currently lapping at him. Luigi was not hesitant to squeal that time, as he forced himself up and shot across the floor. Backing away from the odd feeling that was pressed into his side only a second ago.

He found himself backed up into a moss-covered tree as he held his arms to his face in a surrender. Screaming something along the lines of not eating him and how he hadn’t even showered today, so he was probably not the most appealing thing on the market right now. _Not that the monster should just move along and find some other poor fellow to snack on, maybe they should consider actually going into the mushroom kingdom market when it was open, cause Luigi knew this one toad that sold some killer-_

**_“Jeez… I get it, pal. You don’t have to tell me your life story… I was just playin’.”_ **

Wait… Luigi knew that voice… _OH, FOR THE LOVE OF…!_

His head shot up, arms slapping loudly back to his sides and away from his face as he gaped at the figure before him. Whether it was more out of shock, relief, or an overwhelming sense of irritation with the crowned specter in front of him, he didn’t know. 

But, what he did know; Was that he was _livid_.

And the next thing King Boo knew, he was given a maelstrom of incoherent gibberish. Telling him just how much he scared the living daylights out of poor old Luigi, and what was he thinking and did he want to give the man a heart attack? The usual…

King Boo barely got a word in as he tried to calm Luigi down. Admittedly half-hearted… As he found the man’s little diatribe adorable. But, all the same, he was persistent as he held his mitts up in a plea for relent.

**_“Yeah, yeah! I get it, Greenie! You’re upset with me! Now, calm down? Pretty please?”_ **Luigi grumbled, catching the small snickers that were strung in his words, but eased up in his ranting all the same to let his partner speak for himself.

The ghost let out a dramatic and strained sigh, earning an amusing eye roll from the man in front of him. **_“Finally…!”_ ** He cleared his throat. **_“Look, I’m sorry for scaring you like that, Luigi… I promise that this time it wasn’t on purpose. You just took off suddenly and I only thought it right to go after you in case you got hurt… Or something…”_ **

The boo muttered, anxiety spiking a little when he saw Luigi’s face twist in confusion before babbling something that had him even more nervous.

**_“F-following you…?”_ ** He heard himself stutter, trying his best not to look as on edge as he was about admitting something he knew the plumber would get angry about. **_“Well… Honestly I thought you had known for a while… Well, until now.”_ **

Luigi looked at him with growing shock that creeped across his face, absolutely flabbergasted at what was just admitted to him. _King Boo had been…_ **_Stalking_ ** _him!? WHY!? And, for how long exactly?!_

His shock turned to fury as he raged at the large ghost before him, storming over and pointing accusingly at him as he rambled wildly. King Boo himself had to hold his hands up in surrender, but was clearly not taking the plumber’s ranting completely seriously, if the steadily forming smirk on his face was any indication. However he did manage to feel slightly guilty about making him this upset, even if it was adorable.

_**“Hey! HEY! Look, I’m sorry, alright! I was just tryin’ to make sure you got home safe, without worrying about makin’ you feel dependent! I know how much you hate that!”** _ The king defended hastily. And to his credit, that seemed to put a bit of a lull in the ferocity of Luigi’s wild tangent. However, it was clear he was still pretty upset over the whole stalking him for weeks thing thing, as he had crossed his arms with an annoyed huff. Shooting a merciless glare into King Boo as he grumbled.

King Boo sighed dramatically. **_“I swear, I didn’t mean to freak you out.”_ **

Luigi eventually caved with his pout and released his own, dramatic sigh. More tired now than angry. He softly patted the ghost’s face, showing a sign of forgiveness, much to the large boo’s surprise. Though, King Boo subtly leaned into it while looking into the dense forest to his left.

**_“Soooo…”_ ** King Boo started with a slightly nervous drawl, worried he might just mess the moment up by continuing to talk. **_“We’re good?”_ **

Luigi rolled his eyes at this. Yes, he forgave him. BUT! He’d prefer to be trusted to walk alone, or if King Boo felt so paranoid about him going down a street alone, he could at least ask Luigi permission to follow him or just walk with him like any normal person would… That’d be nice.

This earned a low, annoyed grunt from the ghost next to him. Furrowing their large brow, but nodding all the same in weak compliance. And to that, Luigi finally allowed himself a small smile.

**_“So, which way to your house again…?”_ ** King Boo tried with a wry grin, using his own form of asking without really asking, clearly wanting to move on from this awkward conversation.

Luigi stifled a laugh, before waving to the ghost to follow as he began to walk again. King Boo more than happily trailing closely behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King Boo doesn't know the nuances of being a observant and protective boyfriend, without full on stalking poor little weegie... But, hey! What can he say? Old habits die hard...
> 
> ...I swear that wasn't meant to be a pun when i first thought of it-


	3. Hidden Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not in the typical way you're thinking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I update like a ssssssnailll.  
> Also, this one's just a wee more subtle in it's Booigi implication. Plus, it's more like a head cannon for ghosties in the world as a whole. It was fun tho-

Ghosts aren’t made up of the same matter as the living. _ That should be fairly evident by the way they nonchalantly phase through walls and other kinds of physical matter, as if those solid surfaces weren’t even there at all.  _

And while the general consensus was that they were made up of a gooey substance known as ectoplasm, this isn’t  **_exactly_ ** the truth either… At least with all the supernatural specters that Luigi had come into contact with before.

Whether the plumber had wanted to or not, he had made physical contact with all matter of ghosts during his romps through a number of haunted areas. And if you were to ask him, he would probably describe all their textures and temperatures as… _Erratic_ _._

Not once had he ever had contact with a ghost that stayed a certain way for too long. 

Sometimes, they felt rather thick and gooey. Like, whenever he somehow bumped into one of those blue ghosts, it felt as if a part of his body had been dunked into thick syrup. Making that part of him slow and move like molasses as he pushed away from those specters.

Other times, when an agitated red ghost would ram him against a rough surface, there was an undoubtable rough texture and burning sensation he got from it. As if the ghost was a cooling, rusty griddle. It definitely hurt afterwards, to say the least...

Luigi later found out that they only shifted so often because it was just how a specter would typically better communicate their current mood to one another, especially for those that couldn’t actually speak. And this fact was additionally backed up by the Polterpup he now looked after,  _ thanks to the permission of Professor E.Gadd. _

Everytime the plumber would pet the small apparition to calm it down when he noticed it was upset, he would feel a cold  _ shiver  _ run up his arm like speedy little spider legs. His hand would also go a bit further through the dog’s milky form, like they were even more incorporeal then usual... 

Of course, this was only a rare occurrence at most as it was usually it's easily excitable self. Usually, they just ran around wildly with a grin on their face, hopping up on Luigi’s lap every now and then and slobbering the green plumber in blind adoration. Giving Luigi that warm syrupy feeling again as it bounced about, looking to play. 

**It charmed him.**

But, then there were  _ those _ ghosts… Ghosts whose emotions would give off a sort of…  _ cold burn feeling. _ Something that felt like Luigi had just stood out in a cold and heavy rain storm for hours on end, and had gotten struck by a hateful bolt of lightning. 

Even  _ without  _ touching him, you could no doubt get that menacing impression from the silent sounds of thunder and static that crackled in the air whenever King Boo was…  _ “Upset”. _

Sadly, Luigi would commonly find the king in a less than pleasant mood. Whether it be snarky comments when taunting the plumber that would fill the room with a chill, or flat out furious and storming about. Casting bright bolts of lightning when Luigi inevitably defeated him. 

It always seemed that King Boo was entirely a mischievous grump to Luigi.

But, then of course… There was that one time, that one time when he had actually made physical contact with the ghost. 

Just once…

It was in the middle of the battle with the ghost king, when Luigi tripped and fell over onto the ground. King Boo obviously saw this as the opportunity to get the upper hand on the plumber, and charged in full force. 

Luckily, Luigi managed to scramble just enough to move over to the side far enough where he wouldn’t get gnashed with sharp teeth. But, it wasn’t enough to avoid getting pushed by the ghost’s side.

Good thing it didn’t actually hurt. Like, at all… It was actually a.... Pretty  _ squishy _ collision…

King Boo was soft. Like,  _ incredibly  _ soft.

At worst, the actual impact left him with a little chill. But, it was the kind of  _ chill  _ you’d get with flipping over your pillow at night. Oddly pleasant, if not a little weak.

So, needless to say it left Luigi just a little surprised. Even as he spun from the zooming ghost, staggering a bit before he finally stood still to focus back at King Boo.

When he did notice he nearly missed Luigi, King Boo ranted in anger at the plumber. Unfortunately for the oversized boo, Luigi couldn’t really take him seriously at the moment. Still reeling a bit from his new discovery of his apparent nemesis as he gaped amusedly at the ghost.

Noticing this expression, it only seemed to rile up the ghoul even more. Lighting striking down from the sky in sharp branches of light, clashing onto the ground hard enough to shake Luigi from his stupor and readying himself to finish this fight. 

Although, it wasn’t really enough for Luigi not to question whether King Boo was either fuming or blushing…

He wasn’t exactly keen to get close enough to find out this time.


	4. Wingprincess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Peach just wants to go to bed at a decent hour after an exhausting, long day of running a kingdom and not getting abducted. Unfortunately... Fate doesn't care much for the pink princess, apparently...

The princess had let out a relieved sigh, looking up from her papers and to the pale clock that ticked without pause or much meaning. 

_8:30 pm_ . **_Bedtime._ **

Her chair squeaked slightly when it dragged against the white tiled floor of the small study, before the near deafening silence was once again replaced with the light clacking of pink heels as Peach made her long awaited exit. It was dark, with the exception of a few lit candles here and there that only just barely lit the room, littered with less than thrilling documents and law books.

Then suddenly, as if someone had thrown a heavy blanket over the royal; Princess Peach had been thrusted into a void of black. The candles in the room having been seemingly blown out by a nonexistent draft. There were no windows in the room, so she couldn’t even rely on the natural light of the moon to guide her way towards the door without tripping on a stray book or piece of furniture.

Suddenly, something clanged loudly in the room, the echo it created made it difficult to pinpoint where exactly it fell as she darted her head blindly around the room in a blind panic. Papers rustled and brushed against her after being disturbed by a fast-moving presence and nearly making her squeak.

An uncomfortable realization blooming in her chest that she wasn’t alone in the tiny room anymore.

That’s when a chill ran up her spine, feeling something like a warm gust glide along her backside. Kicking up her gold curls in the hot wind.

And for only a split second, she thought she was about to be kidnapped again. 

But, the more she thought about it... That didn’t sound right...

Bowser usually made a show when abducting the mushroom princess, either just by himself with his clown car, or bringing an entire fleet knocking on her kingdom's door. _Often, the latter..._ Clearly demanding attention from anyone and everyone in and around the area. And if there was anything she could give that overgrown lizard credit for, it was showmanship.

And that’s when she heard the quiet cackling behind her. It was unmistakable who that laughter belonged to, it’s haunting and high, scratchy notes sending a tremor into the princess. More out of reflex than out of any real fear. 

Not _anymore_ at least.

Peach frowned deeply, very annoyed with the _not-so-mysterious_ being behind her. Turning sharply around by the heel of her foot to showcase her annoyance to the two glowing and beady, red eyes that flared down onto her form. The red glow now serving as her only source of light in the dark room.

“What do you want, King Boo?” Peach grumbled.

The large specter visibly froze at the bluntness of the woman’s tone, and she was thankful that his eyes seemed to even dim at her words, not wanting to be completely blinded by basically staring at two cat lasers. He was clearly not at all expecting that reaction as he scrambled, trying and failing to get back into his rhythm.

Eventually though, King Boo just gave up and glared down at the small, pink princess.

**_“Really? That’s it? So, I go out of my way to put on all of this,”_ ** he gestured to the dark room around them. **_“ to give you your own terrifying, ghostly experience... From the KING of ghosts, no less... And THAT’S all you have to say to me?”_ ** King Boo complained. His annoyance was unhelped by the princess looking relatively unmoved and only crossing her arms as a response. 

**_“Couldn’t you have… Oh, I don’t know… Screamed or something? You really have no sense of humor. I mean, it’s just rude!”_ ** The ghost grumbled.

Peach rolled her eyes, much to the specter’s further shagrin. “You’re not exactly one to talk, mister _try and scare me for the fun of it_.” 

King Boo put a mitt to his “chest” in an overly exaggerated pearl clutch. Reeling back quickly as he looked absolutely affronted at her words. **_“HEY! I didn’t just come here to scare you! I’ll have you know, I do not waste my time just moseying into random people’s abodes to scare them and nothing else!”_ ** Then he paused for a minute, before putting a palm to his chin in thought. **_“Though, that’s not to say it wouldn’t make for a good pastime…”_ ** He mused only briefly, before quickly shaking himself from the thought to continue back on track.

**_“Hmph! No no no! I came here, because I need your Heeeehhhhhh….”_ ** The ghost ended off in a ghastly moan of a breath as he seemed to fight with himself on his wording. 

He cleared his throat and tried again. **_“I need your Hhhhhhhhppffft… YOUR HAAAHHHHHHhh…!”_ **

This went on for a while as Peach tried not to laugh, watching an increasingly frustrated boo try and fail to finish his sentence without gagging or wheezing on whatever word he tried to spit out. 

Fortunately, Peach kind of already figured what he was trying to say. Being kidnapped by villains on a near daily basis helped her knowledge in their lack of basic manners.

“My **help**?” She tried with a knowing smirk, watching the ghost shift his gaze back to her, looking very annoyed again.

He coughed. **_“Yeah… That.”_ **

“With what?” Peach asked a little more kindly this time, luckily finding her chair again in the now weaker light of the ghost’s gaze and taking a seat. Figuring this would probably take a while, she resigned with a heavy heart at not visiting her soft bed as soon as she would’ve liked…

And while it was difficult to make out the King Boo’s features in the relative darkness, unhelped by the only source of light being aimed at Peach’s face and making this feel more like an interrogation rather than a less than normal discussion between two royals; There was certainly a pregnant pause in the conversation, as it seemed the king was a little hesitant to answer. 

She dare even say… _Shy_.

**_“Well… Uh… Y-you know me and Luigi are… CLOSE, yeah?”_ **King Boo started, cursing himself for sounding so pathetic and nervous. He bit back a growl when he saw Peach hide a small giggle behind her gloved hand. 

Apparently she found amusement in his behaviour? OH, if that didn’t make his metaphorical blood boil...

Peach hummed. “Oh, of course! I’ll admit, I’m surprised that you managed to become friends after all you’ve been through in the past.” 

**_“Hey! I’d like to see how well you’d act if some old thorn in your side hires some green man to capture you and your fellow ghosts in canisters for the rest of your existence, only to be used as experiments and decor!”_ **

Peach raised a curved brow at this. “Didn’t you kidnap that _green man’s_ brother to _be decor?_ I don’t think Luigi would’ve even been there in the first place, had you not set up a trap for them.” 

To this, King Boo fell silent for a while. And the princess couldn’t help but smirk.

“And that’s not even bringing up later run-ins, where you were usually the instigating factor-”

**_“OKAY! I GET IT! I WAS A JERK BACK IN THE DAY, BIG DEAL!”_ **

“ _Back in the day?_ ” Peach quoted with playful scrutiny, and King Boo shot her with nasty glare. She only lifted her arms up in a mock surrender, grin still present on her lips. “Yes, yes... _You got better_ , I know. I was only teasing, Boo~!”

King Boo winced at the nickname, as Peach’s tone didn’t really help quell his slowly rising fury.

**_“Yeah? Well, I didn’t come here to be your comedic punching bag, princess!”_ ** He spat. **_“I came here for heeeEEehhhHHHACK!!”_ **

Peach snickered. “And what would you need my help with? I don’t have all night, dearie.”

King Boo inhaled deeply this time, psyching himself up to admit something he didn’t like admitting. Much less outloud. It always made him feel… Soft and sappy… And more importantly, _pathetic_. He had an ego to think about, people!

_But…_ He was gonna go nowhere if he kept beating around the bush, so screw it.

**_“...I want to ask Luigi out...”_ ** He all but grumbled, mumbling with an embarrassed drag to his voice. A heavy shade of pink burning into his once pale face.

It took Peach a full minute to completely process what the large ghost in front of her had just confessed, her expression relatively blank as she stared wide-eyed at the large boo in front of her. King Boo’s frown only worsened every second she stayed quiet, his brain screaming at him that this was a terrible idea.

However, his panic was soon replaced with amusement and slight annoyance when he started to hear a steadily rising _“Squee”_ coming from the pink princess. A large, ecstatic grin stretching and marring her lovely features.

“Oh. My. Gooooooodness~! I knew it! I totally knew it! I mean, I didn’t want to assume, but I was always hoping!” She giggled.

The king had to admit he was fighting a similar smile from stretching his face, finding her overpowering joy to be as contagious as the bubonic plague. **_“Ah... So you knew already, ey? Am I really that transparent?”_ ** He let out a theatrical sigh, allowing a smirk to grow when he saw Peach roll her eyes.

"So!" She started, quickly back in her giddy mood and smiling up at the large ghost. "How're you planning on asking?"

King Boo frowned at this. **_"Thaaaat’s what I need he-...What I need ASSISTANCE with…"_ **

Peach made a bit of an "o" face, before quickly shaking her head to coach herself into being _"assistful"._

"Okay. I suppose I can…. _Get_ why." She quietly surveyed with a much more scrupulous eye at the ghost’s admittedly imposing form, before shooting her gaze back down in thought. Biting the inside of her cheek nervously. 

Luigi was the most skittish person she had ever met, so she supposed it made sense why the titled _king of ghouls_ was probably more than a _little_ nervous with trying to ask the guy out, even if they were miraculously friends now. _Thank you, Daisy..._

Though, with that said. Why her? She only had the pleasure of chatting with the shy plumber every now and then. If King Boo wanted someone's assistance on how to effectively " _woo"_ Luigi, he should go to someone who has the time to hang out with him more regularly, like...

“But umm, why aren’t you asking Daisy for help on this? I mean, she knows him much better than I do.”  
  


He raised a large brow. **_“You honestly expect_ ** **_Daisy_ ** **_to know how to romance? I bet you five coins, she’ll tell me to hit on him, by actually HITTING him!”_ **

“Alright… Fair enough I suppose…” Daisy was always a bit of a meathead.

**_"'Sides… I came to you specifically, because I figured you'd be the more knowledgeable one on the topic of flirting…"_ ** King Boo elaborated before smirking mischievously, leaning in for a stage whisper. **_"I mean, if all those romance novels laying around your chambers mean anything…"_ **

Peach reeled back from him with a furious blush, a gloved palm swatting the air in front of the boo to make him backup. He snickered at the offense written all over the poor princess' red face. 

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM!?" She screeched.

King Boo laughed. Finding her embarrassment all too amusing as he grinned at her. **_"Oh calm down, Peachy! It was just the first place I looked when I was hunting you down like an animal! It only made sense to check there fir- AH! HEY! YA DON'T NEED TO START THROWING THINGS AT ME!!"_ ** He yelped, dodging a heavy looking law book that was flung at him at full speed. 

Princess had a mean pitching arm, he'll give her that.

Sure, he was a ghost and couldn’t be hurt by anything on the physical plane. But… Well, when you're trying to coax someone into helping you, it's better to come off complacent and pitiful to earn someone's assistance.

And not because he forgot about the whole incorporeal thing in the heat of the moment as another dictionary whizzed passed him.

* * *

It took awhile for her to calm down. But eventually, everything had finally settled after about 3 minutes of pleading and dodging on the poor King Boo’s part. Because while she was still cross with him, Peach also wanted to see where this whole romance thing would go between the two. 

She was a sucker for them _Enemies to Friends to Lovers_ books... 

“So, you plan to take him out to some kind of restaurant?” She asked. 

King Boo shrugged nonchalantly. **_“I mean, duh… Maybe somethin’ nice and fancy-”_ **

“No no no! Too fast, too soon!” Peach interrupted, and the ghost looked at her with annoyance. “I’d suggest something modest! Like a coffee shop or just how you normally hangout!” 

**_“Modest…?”_ ** King Boo asked incredulously. **_“How the heck is that supposed to help make him go out with me!?”_ **

Peach shot a tired glare at him. “Firstly; you can't MAKE him go out with you... You have to CONVINCE him to go out with you... Give him a good reason to trust you enough for that kind of relationship! **_And keep giving them even after you're a thing._** " The ghost just crossed his arms in a huff, but he still seemed to be listening and learning. So, Peach continued. "And secondly; this is called _subtlety,_ King Boo… Something could learn a thing of two from…”

He glowered a little longer at the princess, before huffing. **_“And how EXACTLY is that s’posed to work for me?”_ ** He asked again.

Peach snickered. “Oh, why that’s elementary, my dear… You start FLIRTING!”

**_“F-Flirting…?”_ **

“Yes! Things like nice compliments, you know? Flatter him!” She elaborated, watching the ghost visibly start to ponder the suggestion. A nub to his mouth as he mumbled little ideas to himself. Peach already felt proud of him.

"Now remember, Luigi is a sensitive man that, again, needs to be **subtly** flirted with. So, none of that _risque_ stuff, you understand me, mister? Poor thing'll have a heart attack…" Peach stated firmly with the boo. Knowing full well of his mischievous, almost downright devious antics. And she knew for a fact that urge to mess around with that green plumber would be very hard to ignore for King Boo. Old habits die hard. 

But, she had to have faith in that boo.

King Boo waved her off, looking almost annoyed. **_"Yeah, yeah… I know Luigi well enough to know to be "delicate"..."_ **he grumbled. He didn't exactly feel like this would work much, it felt almost too soft of an approach and he worried Luigi wouldn't even catch on and be further caught off guard when the ghost inevitably popped the question.

But hey! Any advice was better than no advice, so...

**_"Thank you, Princess…"_ **He said quietly.

Peach's eyes widened with a grin. "Wow. You can say _thank you_ without having a stroke _,_ but can't even _utter_ a simple plea for help?" She laughed, earning a tiny glare from the King and little else.

Peach shrugged before yawning loudly, reminded that she was riding on the thin line of consciousness, now that all was said and done. And she really wanted nothing more than to make love to that soft bed of hers. 

She sat up from her chair that squeaked loudly as it was pushed behind her. Dusting off invisible dirt on the skirt of her dress as she spoke with finality in her tone. "Well, if that's all there is to it… Be sure to keep me updated on how it goes in the morning, and have yourself a good night." 

King Boo nodded, before turning to a wall to exit through. But, just before doing so, he seemed to remember something and quickly spun around with such an overly serious expression, it was ironically comical. **_"D-don't you dare speak a word of this conversation to anyone!_ ** **_Especially_ ** **_that short, red nuisance! I know how_ ** **_close_ ** **_you two are!!"_ **

Peach waved him off with a tired smile, amused at his sudden demand for an oath of secrecy. "Oh, don't worry yourself, dear. Even if I did say something, I doubt anyone would actually believe me! Afterall… The great King of Boo’s does not need any help from some lowly princess~...”

The ghost held a glare for a second, then he huffed in mild amusement. **_“Yeah, yeah… Night.”_ **

And like that, he was gone.

* * *

“You said WHAT!?”

The mushroom people that may have lingered outside of the princess’ study, quickly fled at the rare outraged cry of their monarch. 

A senseless, crying chatter could be heard on the other end of her phone. Whatever they were saying, it was completely lost on Toadsworth, who nervously stood by the fuming princess that had pinched the bridge of her nose in barely contained annoyance. 

“Yeah!” She said suddenly. “Not many people like to be told that they look tasty in a normal environment and WITHOUT ANY CONTEXT! How did you expect him to react?!” She groaned in exacerbation, running a gloved hand through her blonde hair. “Really, THAT was your first move!?”

Another pause as the boo on the other end whined pitifully in her ear. 

Peach snorted.“Yeah, well you thought wrong. Because that was ANYTHING, but subtle…” She grumbled.

Another pause, and Toadsworth couldn’t help but try to lean in to hear what was being said on the other end, as Peach’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment.

“Wait a minute. If that's the case… What were your _less subtle_ pick-up lines gonna be…?”

A pause.

Peach threw a hand to her face to stifle a pained whine. “Oh my god…”

The only thing Toadsworth could actually hear on the line was a staticky, almost to the point of sobbing **_“W-what?”_ **.

The princess inhaled sharply. “Well! Let’s just say that you need to come back over here so we can go over the nuances of flirting, because **apparently** I didn’t take into account that you’d need that! And thank god that Luigi fainted when he did... _”_

  
A loud cry came from the phone. **_“I DIDN’T MEEEAAAN IT!!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a whole lot longer than my last couple of oneshots...


End file.
